The Hardest Part
by sasunaru-soul
Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto. Naruto is disgusted, and Sasuke trys to explain the pain hes been through. Listening to his words and watching Sasuke breakdown causes an unexpected reaction for Naruto...is it love? yaoi!fluffy!


**Warning! Dont like boyxboy love? Dont read ;)**

**Disclaimer ~ I dont own naruto, Obviously ^^**

* * *

><p>As Sasuke watched Naruto's facial expressions range from confusion to understanding and back to confusion, Sasuke couldn't hold his feelings in anymore, and watching his face, what looked like judgement in his eyes, Sasuke lost it.<p>

"Don't look at me like that, ok" he yelled "what would you know!"

Sasuke turned to leave, but thought better, he had some things to say to Naruto if he was gonna be such a self-righteous jerk, of course Naruto hadn't actually done anything, but Sasuke was so worked up he just assumed that that's how Naruto had reacted to his confession.

Turning back to face the blonde, Sasuke had determination in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it's been like?" Sasuke meant the words to be fierce but they came out pleading.

Naruto just stared, a range of unexpected emotions running through him, disgust, anger, hurt, confusion.

"To be gay? You don't know anything, you could never really understand unless you were" as Sasuke finished this sentence, his heart stang as he thought of Naruto being straight, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"You know what the worst part of being gay is?" Sasuke wasn't angry now or pleading, he was just hurt.

Naruto listened, unsure of what to do, was Sasuke actually asking him?

Naruto was saved the worry, as Sasuke continued.

"I bet you think it's the isolation of being hated, for whom you love, or the terrified feeling you get when you think of telling someone you like boys."

Naruto watched as the tears started rolling down Sasuke's face, and he found himself pitying Sasuke.

"But your wrong, it's the love that's the hardest, It's seeing two guys together, who love each other, then knowing, you have no one, and you think, 'is society right? Am I an abomination? Am I nothing but sin?'"

Naruto saw all the years of pain come rolling out of Sasuke in words and tears.

"it's hearing your best friend talk about their boyfriend, about how wonderful it is to have him, its seeing a guy walk down the street, wondering what would happen if you asked them out, would they be disgusted?"

Naruto felt a pang of guilt as he thought of his own reaction to Sasuke confession, was he really that guy? The one who hates everything he doesn't quite understand? No, he wouldn't believe it, he was better than that, wasn't he?

"The hardest part of being gay is the overwhelming loneliness, it's ingrained into you, if everyone hates gays, and how am I supposed to find someone who loves me?" Sasuke finished, face streaming with tears, shoulders slumped, ego slashed.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke so vulnerable, so pain stricken and weighed down. He watch Sasuke kneel to the ground and slouch over, wiping his tears away and closing himself up again.

Naruto didn't know why but he couldn't let Sasuke just cut himself off again, he wanted this vulnerable hurt Sasuke to be healed not shut up and hidden, he stepped towards Sasuke and knelt down next to him, face to face.

The two boys sat in silence for a while as they sorted through their feelings.

Naruto loved Sasuke he knew that before, but now it was different, seeing his friend like this, he knew he loved Sasuke more deeply than he'd thought, he never wanted any harm to come to him, maybe he even wanted to spend his life with him. Did that make him gay?

Naruto wasn't sure.

Sasuke was still crying, he couldn't stop, the tears just kept coming. He lifted his head to stare into Naruto's eyes, he was met not with the harsh judgement he expected, just confusion.

As Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, the blonde felt a flutter, not a flame, or butterfly's that you're 'supposed' to feel when you're in love, no, he felt only the slightest flurry of emotion, but that was enough to make him want to lean in and place a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Naruto didn't fight the impulse; after all the Sasuke had gone through today Naruto thought he could lay himself out for him this time.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes became thoughtful, then as the blonde started to lean in. His heart started to beat faster, not with lust but love, pure and deep, the man he was in love with was only centimetres away from his lips.

When their lips finally did meet, it was soft and fleeting, just a touch before Sasuke pulled away. He couldn't handle being played with, if Naruto wanted him he would have to know for sure.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled from their kiss, it hurt him to see the guarded pained look on his face. But this hurt was quickly undermined by the realisation, that Naruto enjoyed the brief kiss they shared, and not only that, he wanted more.

Naruto leaned in again, and he was met with Sasuke's lips on his, this kiss was deeper than the first, it was passionate and intimate.

This time Naruto pulled away, leaning his forehead on Sasuke's, wiping a tear from Sasuke cheek; Naruto whispered "I think I love you"

Sasuke couldn't say anything, this was more than he ever could have dreamed of, and he knew in that moment that what he had was love, and that was beautiful, it didn't matter about their gender, their connection was soul deep.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto, tight; in response the blonde threw his arms around Sasuke's waist and held him.


End file.
